Zeldapedia:Administrators
Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions. Administrator abilities These additional functions are: * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. However, he or she is not currently able to remove admin access from any user; please contact one of the community staff if you need that done. Some Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Wikia janitors have limited administrator access to all Wikia for cleanup purposes. These users will be shown on on any Wikia. Please see the Central Wikia contact page for details on how to contact Wikia staff. Who are this wiki's administrators? The "founder" of a wiki, the person who first requested it, is given administrator access automatically. Founders are also given bureaucrat access so they can make any other user on their wiki an administrator or bureaucrat. For a complete list of users with administrator access, see . Administrators * Altar * DjMack * Fused Shadow * Happyjoe5 * Naftaliash827 * Oath to Order * Richard1990 * ShutUpNavi * Thai420 Rollback These users, along with administrators, can use the rollback feature. *Lessthan1337 *LadyNorbert How do I use administrator powers? See the for a guide on using admin functions. Becoming an administrator If you would like to become an administrator, please do so under the Requests for adminship header. What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the wiki. Vote templates Requests for adminship PCW&T I'd like to apply for rollback rights here are some reasons #I've done a reasonable amount of edits #I know some games and there details (1.Phantom Hourglass (3 hours and I completely beat it) 2.Majora's Mask 3.OoT 4.Wind Waker 5.TP 6.LoZ 7.Aol) #I've been here for about 3 months Why i shouldn't have rollback rights #I've been blocked off once because of Ty-Te (i don't know him) #I have the education of a 6th grader #Some pages i can't see (look here for more info) Votes : : Oath to Order 18:12, 8 May 2008 (UTC) : : Sure, this would be a great adition to the workforce of Zeldapedia! Mr kmil 10:50, 15 may 2008 : : Yes. I can't think of anything witty to say right now that could make fun of Bush and support you at the same time, but I'll think of something eventually... Murchadah 17:57, 17 May 2008 (UTC) : : LadyNorbert 18:33, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Mr kmil Hello, I would like to apply to have roll-backrights. I have joined the website not too long ago and have made many minor changes to the site. I know many Zelda games like to back of my hand, such as, 1. Orcarina Of Time, 2. Phantom Hourglass, 3. Wind Waker, 4. Link To The Past, and 5. Minish Cap. I will some be adding to this list numbers 6 and 7 (Majora's Mask and Twilight Princess.)I erase and replay all of these game often to help me remember minor, but important, things. Please look over these qualifications and respond soon Votes : : We have nine admins, three active, three semi-active. We don't need more. What we do need is rollback users. Oath to Order 18:32, 25 April 2008 (UTC) : : Maybe Rollback rights. Oath to Order 17:47, 25 April 2008 (UTC) : : Mr. kmil has indeed been a very helpful and very insightful user, and he has shown he has the best iterests of the wiki in mind in his actions I have seen thus far. With all information weighed in, I do deem him very worthy of the rights he has requested. I have great confidence he will exercise them as needed and will be a great help in keeping the wiki clean and informative. Hero of Time 87 01:53, 16 May 2008 (UTC) : : I support Mr kmil's request for rollback rights because he has shown great commitment to the mission of the Zeldapedia. LadyNorbert 18:33, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Morgoth14 :Morgoth14 (talk · · ) I would like to apply to be an administer. I haven't been around that long but I know my way around the site. I have made a number of edits and corrections. I have only played one Zelda game (Twilight Princess) but I know it forward and back, have beaten it, and know many of its secrets. Please make me and administrator. Votes : : We have nine admins, three active, three semi-active. And, (no offense) you have experience with only one game. Oath to Order 17:47, 25 April 2008 (UTC) : : Maybe Rollback rights. Oath to Order 18:32, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Hero of Time 87 I would like to become an administrator for Zeldapedia mainly because Zelda is one of my greatest passions and I love generating new interest in the series as well as debating the unknown of the series. I am reasonable when the situation demands it, and I am more than willing to be an impartial mediator when needed as well. I have donated much time and effort to helping to improve the wiki where I can and to make its articles the strongest they can possibly be to generate a great reputation for this wiki being the ultimate source of Zelda information. It is my firmest desire to see this wiki rise to become the highest authority on the Zelda series (save of course for Miyamoto or Aenouma), and I strongly believe that I can better help that goal become a reality as an administrator. Some reasons I feel I'd be a good candidate for an administrator: # I love the Legend of Zelda very much and always have. It is one of my greatest hobbies and a passionate source of research for me. # I am very devoted to improving Zeldapedia and to helping it acquire a reputation of being the greatest source of information pertaining to the series. # I am always willing to mediate disputes when needed as an impartial party. I believe in using logic and reason to resolve disputes and solve puzzles. I am firmly opposed to the abuse of power as well, so you would never have to worry about me abusing any of the power you give me. I believe in exercising power only when absolutely necessary for the betterment of the whole. Thank you all, and I hope you will all look favorably upon my request to be an administrator for this great encyclopedia of the Zelda series. Hero of Time 87 17:57, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Votes * : We have nine admins, three active, three semi-active. Oath to Order 17:47, 25 April 2008 (UTC) * : Maybe Rollback rights. Oath to Order 18:32, 25 April 2008 (UTC) # : I do agree with Oath to Order, but you do really have some good qualifications Mr kmil 9:46, 15 May 2008 # : Oath to Order 18:08, 16 May 2008 (UTC) : : I support Hero for rollback. LadyNorbert 18:34, 22 May 2008 (UTC) AuronKaizer :AuronKaizer (talk · · ) Hi peeps. I'd request Administrator privileges, but don't feel I have deserved that distinction yet. I may think about it again sometime in the future, but for now, I'll go for something a little less extravagant. I'd like to apply for rollback rights. I fell in love with this Wiki when I joined. It had helpful editors to help me get started and bureaucrats who listen to their lowly servant editors and not to mention a good community with mutual respect for one another unlike a certain other Wiki I shall not name at this point in time. Zelda is a huge passion of mine, and in my eyes is the best game series overall ever created, even outlasting legends like Final Fantasy, Thief and Grand Theft Auto. I want to do as best I can to make this Wiki as informative, reader-friendly and accessible as possible. I've summarized up some of my best traits to qualify for a great position like this. # I am as active as I can be with my editing, so I'm pretty much here at least one hour a day, average-wise. # My suggestions for ideas for improving the Zeldapedia have received largely positively responses. # I'm a good listener, well, at least as good as one can be at listening to text >.< and usually read every edit summary and check almost all edits if they work out well and help out other new users. # I would never use my rollback privileges to enhance a personal agenda or a grudge against another user. Also, in case of a disagreement with another user in the case of some edit, I sit down to discuss rather than commence an edit war. # I'm meticulous in my work and always remember to categorize images, proper naming and provide media whenever needed. Up next are the reasons why I should NOT be a rollback guy. # I used to be a guy with a short temper that flared off at the smallest thing, oftenly leading into confrontations with other users caused by simple misunderstandings. That's ages ago though. # I have little to none respect for vandals and can tend to be a little, err, "abusive" against them. I try to control myself, but at times action is needed. This is my modest request. Belief or disbelief rests with you. In any case I respect your judgment and will do my best to improve. Votes : : Oath to Order 17:47, 25 April 2008 (UTC) : : Solar flute (that would be my user name but I'm not a Member) : : I support this guy. His contributions are great, and he may even make for a better president than our current one (we all could, but it would help give him rollback rights). Murchadah 17:54, 17 May 2008 (UTC) : : I think I know that you would make a roll back righter Mr kmil : : LadyNorbert 18:36, 22 May 2008 (UTC) XXXXX I'd like to apply for complete admin. I absolutely love this wiki, and it is my favorite site of all time. All the normal users are kind to everyone. Of course, MMR needed some help, so Lady Norbert, Mr kmil, and I did the best we could to do so. That's why I think they should have rights too. But back to the point, I love the Zelda series and I love editing here. There are rare days when I don't edit, which is only because my family has only two internet connected computers. When vandalists attack, I keep cool and use a test template on their talk page. Lots of users have been kind to me, and I'm kind to them. So I think I would be a great asset to the wiki if I were an admin. Reasons I should #I've played every official game in the series, save for Link's Awakening. I've also played Link's crossbow training, and beaten most of the games, and gotten almost to the end on the others. #Admins can edit MediaWiki, and I'd like to add , , and to the wiki markup. #I've been warning vandalists often recently, and admins can do rollback and also block if it gets too bad. More admins, less vandalists. #Real-World knowledge is important on wikis, and I (am really not being humble, but it can help my chances) have lots. #I've been here since early January. #I've done lots of edits. #I wish I could dip each and every vandalist on the wiki in a vat of combusting hot fry oil. But I keep my temper and I don't try to offend people at all. #I'm good at wiki coding. Reasons I shouldn't #I'm new-ish. #I've done many edits, but in some people's eyes, I'm sure it's not enough. #I forget to type important facts in my edits sometimes. Of course, that just means two edits instead of one. I hope I can become admin, but I'll wait if needed. (I have a lot of patience with these things) Vote away! Votes : : What do you mean on MediaWiki? hehehe... Oath to Order 18:07, 8 May 2008 (UTC) : : I mean on that little box under the summary and save/preview/show changes selection. I could put that in. : : I do believe you'd do a good as administrator, but I think we should wait for crowning a new administrator until we can resolve something with the other ones that have administrator powers but never do anything here. --AuronKaizer 19:21, 8 May 2008 (UTC) : : Ummm, is any actual voting gonna come on here? I've only got comments. XXXXX 22:56, 11 May 2008 (UTC) I am voting for XXXXX, because his argument is very convising and he has done a lot for this website. Mr kmil 9:36, 15 May 2008 : : I've known him/her since the first day I joined and he/she defenitely deserves adminship : : I would have to agree with AuronKaizer, since we do have lots of admins. But you would make for a great admin, no doubt. Murchadah 18:02, 17 May 2008 (UTC) : : Rollback support for certain! LadyNorbert 18:37, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Zmario Im Zmario and I believe I should be an admin. Reasons Why 1. Played most of the series games 2. Own strategy guides 3. Knows most games like the back of my hand Votes Murchadah I, Murchadah, believe I should have rollback rights. #I've played a majority of the Zelda titles #I've made nurmerous edits to help this wiki #I know my way around wikis and have a good idea of how things work I hope you take my request into consideration. I believe I would be able to help this wiki much more with rollback rights. Murchadah 22:08, 11 May 2008 (UTC) Votes : : Murch is a good editor and knows the stuff around here. The spewage of frequent political opinions that make me laugh also help. You deserve this small honor! --AuronKaizer 18:46, 15 May 2008 (UTC) : : Murchadah is a really great user here on Zeldapedia. This one really deserves those rights. XXXXX 19:13, 15 May 2008 (UTC) : : I say, "dido," Muchadah would really make a good attition to the zeldapedia higher ranked team Mr kmil